


金色的海

by runing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runing/pseuds/runing
Summary: 从和之国离开之后，只有山治是用自己的头发挽了发髻。于是他让乌索普帮他剪回以前的发型……
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	金色的海

从和之国离开，sunny号上不仅重新聚满了伙伴，还多了一位可靠又稳重的舵手——甚平。甚平和草帽团渊源颇深，又已经经历了诸多考验，再也不会对这群年轻人的傻事而感到震惊。  
开过宴会，伤也养的七七八八，sunny号在可靠的航海士指挥下，又驶向了新一座岛屿。下午的天气好到令人懒散，海风不强，黑色的海贼旗温柔的波动。罗宾坐在她喜欢的位置上静静看书，遮阳伞遮住阳光，手边放着山治刚刚调制好的饮料：“爱的饮料！”   
“厨师先生。”  
“是！我在这儿！罗宾酱有什么吩咐吗！”山治立刻螺旋转身凑在罗宾面前。罗宾带着她一贯令人琢磨不透的笑意道：“你的发髻还不解下来吗？”  
他们都已经离开和之国两天了，除了路飞还觉得这个发髻有点意思之外，其他人都已经换回了自己往常的打扮，唯有山治，竟然还顶着。  
“罗宾酱的关心真是令人心跳！”山治捂着胸口犯花痴，却不想下一秒一只手从他的肩膀伸出来，扯了扯他的头发，“哎呀，竟然是真发。”  
山治愣了一瞬，眨了眨眼，刚要说什么，就听见路飞大喊着：“乌索普！”乌索普从船舱里爬出来，探出头同样大声道：“怎么了？路飞！”  
“头发！头发！嘻嘻嘻。”路飞跑过去，指了指自己的头发，他那个发髻歪歪斜斜，最重要的是绳子和他自己的头发也扯在一起了，虽然船长并不是不能忍痛的人，但是能好好解开头发，谁会选择直接薅下来呢？  
“什么啊，就这件事啊。你怎么不让娜美帮你？”乌索普碎碎念，他可是又在潜心研究自己的新发明呢！路飞立刻嘟着嘴不高兴道，“娜美又在画地图，她说我要是敢打搅她就把我揍死。”  
“哦！那她还真的做得出来。”乌索普一边赞同一边认命地给路飞解头发，乌索普格外心灵手巧，这种事情找他也算是好选择。没几下那不知道从哪里找来的黑发髻就被乌索普拆了下来，路飞摸了摸自己的头发，熟悉的感觉，立刻就开心地攀到船帆上面去吹风了。  
嘛，路飞的快乐永远这么简单，这么纯粹。  
乌索普要回自己的工作室时，突然看见山治站在不远处望着这边，狙击手目力出众，心思活泛，眼睛一转就猜到了原委：“山治需要帮忙吗？只需要五秒，乌索普大爷无所不能！”  
“额，不……”山治刚想拒绝，转而一想，这件事可能只能拜托乌索普了。虽然乌索普大部分时间看着都不靠谱，但他其实是非常靠谱的男人啊。  
“去船尾吧。”山治叼了一根烟，指了指船尾临时搭建的那个小的观光桌。乌索普轻轻“啊”了一声，不明白只是拆头发而已，为什么还要特地选位置。  
不过在哪儿都一样嘛。  
山治随意地坐下，从口袋里摸出来一个小刀，嘴里叼着烟，单手拆开了自己的发绳，长到肩膀的金发就这样毫无预兆地散落开。  
乌索普谜之吓了一跳：“你，你什么时候留这么长？”  
“一直没时间打理啊。”山治随意道。他在男生面前就没有那么重的完美包袱，这几天不肯直接解开就是因为不想在娜美和罗宾心里留下不完美的印象。  
乌索普“哦”了一声，他一手拿起来小刀，一只手随意地捞了捞头发：“要剪成什么样子？”  
“和以前一样就行。”山治趁他还没有上手给自己点了烟，海风从背后吹过来，他的烟雾长长徐徐地向海面延伸。他面对着海面，看着被尾桨拨开的浪花，一朵朵，碧蓝的海水上浮动着雪白的泡沫。  
一只手穿过他的金发，柔韧的发丝缠绕着他的手指。后面的人像是找到什么新奇的玩具，不停地把那些长发拨动聚拢，偶尔手指还会轻轻掠过他的脖子，让人有点痒痒的。山治等了等，还是没有听见乌索普要动手的意思，他好奇地转过头想说什么，却被一只手强势又敏捷地按住耳朵附近，指腹贴着他的肌肤，制止他回头。  
“什么啊，乌索普你的手怎么和那个绿藻头一样都是茧子。”山治用拇指擦过那块皮肤，“手那么粗糙可是做不出精细的东西的。”  
后面的人没回应，不过锋利的刀刃削断发丝的声音响起来，桌面上渐渐就被放了一把金发。  
“丢掉就行了，我也没打算收集我的头发。”山治叼着烟懒懒道，“像个变态。”  
“嗯。”后面传来很轻的一声，山治没多想，他垂着眼睛看着海风把桌子上一掌长的金发吹乱，吹起，带着它们落入海里，再灿烂的金色落进广袤的大海里也是转瞬即逝。  
这也算是新奇的体验了，以前都是到了一个岛上去找理发店，看着大海剪头发还是挺惬意，不用担心路飞又在岛上惹祸，也不用思考等会去哪儿捡回来那个绿藻，更不像是在巴拉蒂一样忙得热火朝天，没时间来享受悠闲。  
剪头发的人手艺非常好，用刀灵活，等山治从自己的思绪中醒过来时，刀片已经安放在桌面上，他的背后已经没有人了。  
罗宾还在不远处静静地看着她的书。 “什么啊，乌索普这么忙的么。”山治把刀片收起来，弹了弹衣领去洗澡，碎发沾在身上衣服上可是没有办法做饭的。  
2  
晚饭时候依旧是兵荒马乱的样子，吵吵嚷嚷，路飞笑嘻嘻地被每个人咆哮。甚平抱着自己的碗早早的进入状态，一定要先吃饱，不然等会就要被抢走了。  
他虽然体型大，但吃饭速度和路飞相比都不遑多让，很快放下盘子，抬头就看见山治又端着几份饭从厨房出来。前两天山治还会和他客气一下，让他放心吃，今天山治已经知道舵手的吃饭习惯，故而再也不分多少精力在这边。  
他最关心的永远是娜美和罗宾。  
“每天吃饭都是幸福的享受啊，哦嚯嚯嚯。”布鲁克放下盘子满足地笑起来，他虽然是个骷髅，但是竟然还需要吃饭，真是匪夷所思，“麻烦山治再来一份！”  
“来了！”山治的手非常灵活，在他忙到脚不沾地的时候，他还能一边奉承女生，一边推过来一份新做好的饭菜。  
甚平不得不夸赞他们有一个非常棒的厨师。  
“哎，怎么回事？索隆不来吃饭吗？”乌索普第三次看向门口，“索隆要绝食吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈索隆要绝食！”  
“索隆绝食了吗哈哈哈为什么？”  
路飞的大笑差点带偏船医，乔巴紧张兮兮地站起来，“他身体不舒服吗？”  
“嘛，不是啦，我没有说他真的绝食，我只是随口一说。”乌索普心想，索隆才不可能绝食呢，只是每次索隆都是最早来吃饭的那几个人，现在他成了最后一个让他非常在意罢了。  
刚说到索隆，索隆就推门进来了，他明显洗了一个澡，绿色的头发有点长了，还带着些湿气。他一屁股坐在自己的位置上，端起盘子一如既往地大吃起来。  
山治哼了一声，在厨房里不自知地勾起嘴角。  
索隆敢绝食？敢不吃他这个厨师做的东西？哼。  
——所以索隆根本没有绝食啊。  
3  
今晚是娜美守夜，虽然新排了守夜表，但是刚刚加入的船员还是让他最后享受一下悠闲人生吧。  
不靠谱的理由以及不靠谱的海贼团。甚平已经习惯了。  
山治还在厨房忙着洗盘子，十个人的海贼团按说不该有那么多盘子可以洗，但谁让他们的船长是路飞呢？换了别的厨师大概早就已经哭着要退团了。  
唇间的烟并没有点燃，手下一个又一个光滑干净的盘子轻松美妙地离开水面。因为没有抽烟，酒气就格外容易闻见，厨房门口站了人，山治一脚踢过去：“今晚没有酒！”  
又不守夜喝什么酒？臭酒鬼。  
“啊，不是，我是想来问问需不需要帮忙。”敏捷的胖子躲过凶猛的一脚，甚平站在三步之外犹豫要不要再靠近。  
“哦，是你啊，不用帮忙，我一个人能应付。”山治回头看了一眼，“你才用掉几个盘子？不必有负担。”  
“……”好有道理，无话反驳。  
“怎么了？还有别的事情么？”山治手指翻飞，在厨房的时候他的心情永远保持一个非常愉悦的状态，也因此愿意对雄性生物多一点宽容。  
甚平抓了抓下巴，他倒是没有适应不良，草帽海贼团是一个非常轻松悠闲的群体，在这里唯一要做的事情就是学会自娱自乐，不让自己因为无聊而颓废掉。只不过他还是有些担心山治和索隆的状态，身为伙伴两天内他们已经打了五架了，而且打的非常凶狠，虽然其他人看起来都是已经习惯了的样子，但他还是比较担心年轻人性情不稳定，真的反目成仇可怎么办？  
“绿藻？我们不会反目成仇的，”山治说，“我们本来就是仇人。”  
“啊？”  
“他太扎眼了，又讨厌又无礼，完全不明白lady们的可爱！”山治说。  
“……这不能算是原因吧。”甚平锲而不舍，扎眼是什么理由？讨厌总有原因吧？不能欣赏女生的可爱这一点，说起来这艘船上只有你是花痴过分吧……  
“这当然算，他竟然敢说娜美桑是平胸！”  
“额……”甚平不知道这是多久远以前的事情了，他也不关心娜美到底是不是平胸，他只知道，这吵架点好，不值一提啊。  
“我从来没见过这么讨厌的绿藻头！路痴又白痴！一脑子肌肉！”山治的声音随着水流飘出来，然后甚平听见索隆在栏杆上懒洋洋道：“圈圈眉竟然在我背后说我的坏话，真是没教养。”  
“你说什么臭绿藻！”山治已经开始擦手准备出去踢他一顿了。  
“啊，啊。没说什么，我只是说事实。”  
“我看你是欠揍了。”山治的怒火一瞬间就被点燃了。  
“咦？这是什么？”娜美的声音忽然从瞭望台里传出来，甚平发现索隆脸上竟然罕见地闪过一丝紧张。  
娜美探头往下看，扬了扬手里的那张纸：“索隆，是你的么？”  
“啊，是我的。”  
“什么嘛，真是无聊。”娜美嘟囔着又缩了回去。全程被打哑迷的山治左看右看，对娜美那边充满了好奇，但他又不想知道什么东西是索隆的，他不感兴趣。  
架是打不动了，气氛已经没了。山治转身又进了厨房，开始继续洗盘子。  
索隆扶着刀靠在墙上，微微仰着头，甚平以为他在看瞭望台里的娜美，可紧接着他发现索隆只是放空了思绪在看星星。  
原来索隆也是这么有浪漫气息的人啊。  
甚平不合时宜地想。  
我还要不要在这个时候去问关于山治的事情呢？会不会打搅他看星星的心情？  
过了三四分钟，厨房的盘子相撞声已经停了，看来山治已经洗完了盘子，开始收拾其他东西。索隆站起来，脚步轻轻地回了自己房间。  
然后山治关了厨房的灯，去浴室洗澡。  
甚平已经摸清了船员的规律，山治每天都会在睡觉前洗澡，索隆一般是在晚饭前，路飞则是想起来再说，乌索普也是个糙汉子，和索隆一三六的隔天洗。  
只不过今晚观察着，好像索隆和山治之间也不是那么的水火不容，反而还有些微妙的东西。  
甚平找到了自己接下来要打发时间的事情。  
4  
清晨总是在悠扬的小提琴曲中醒来，甚平起来洗漱的时候，发现山治已经在厨房做早饭，索隆打着哈欠从房间出来，睡眼朦胧进了厨房。  
甚平以为会听见吵架，前三天的早上就是这样吵着的。可今天没有，几声低声呵斥后，索隆得意洋洋地拿着一瓶酒出来。  
“好奇吗？我可以告诉你哦，哦嚯嚯嚯嚯。”布鲁克神秘兮兮地凑过来。  
“为什么啊？”蓝胖子特别谦虚，不耻下问。  
“当然是因为昨晚是娜美小姐守夜呀，早上打架的话会吵醒她的。”布鲁克说着正经的话，却怎么看都不是正经人。  
“你们在说什么？”索隆从他们身边经过，拇指顶开木塞，喝了一口美酒。  
“嘛，讨论一下今天的天气会不会很好。”布鲁克从善如流。  
索隆眯着眼怀疑地看着他，他早就怀疑这只骷髅有事瞒着他们，自从那次找武士之后，布鲁克就变得奇奇怪怪。  
这个臭骷髅肯定发现了什么。  
“只有厨师自己不知道哦。”罗宾也走上甲板，意有所指。索隆看着她带着笑的脸，想起来昨天的事情，脸上竟然都红了起来。  
“罗宾酱！爱的早茶！”山治如同带着雷达，罗宾一出现在甲板上他就闻风赶来，“臭植物站在这儿做什么？脸这么红是因为要光合作用吗？”  
“呵呵。”罗宾笑起来。  
索隆哼了一声，转身就走。  
“真是莫名其妙。”山治对索隆扮了个鬼脸，索隆背对着他，懒得理他。  
兵荒马乱的早饭过后，众人又开始继续昨天没完成的事情，乔巴蹦蹦跳跳地从山治身边走过去时，突然问道“山治你的头发为什么这么长？”  
“？”山治抬手摸了摸，“长吗？”  
乌索普剪的还不错啊？山治对这个发型还挺满意的，虽然和他一贯的发型也没有什么区别就是了。  
“长。”乔巴用两个小蹄子比划了一下，“比之前要长这么多。”  
山治再次摸了摸，手指穿过金发，他还是不觉得长啊，难道是留长发这段时间让他忘记了以前的手感？  
“不信你去问罗宾！”  
问女生这种问题太失礼了！山治立刻否决这个提议，那要去问谁？路飞神经大条，乌索普他绝对不会承认自己剪的不好，弗兰奇估计也不会留意伙伴的头发是不是长了，甚平刚来，他只能去问布鲁克了吗？  
但是这段时间布鲁克真的好诡异啊，总是谜之对着他笑起来，去问他这样的问题会不会又被盯着笑？  
山治从没想到有一天他竟然会被这样的事情难住。他想自我催眠说长一点就长一点，人帅什么都不会丑，但是这种事情就是一个魔咒，你不知道的时候还好，知道了就总牵肠挂肚，想要一个答案。  
也许只能问罗宾了。  
山治端着冰激凌走过去，因为心里有点问题，所以热情也有些打折扣，罗宾扣上书看着他，坦诚的目光让他竟然不知道该如何开口。  
就这么过了一整天。  
夜里是索隆守夜，山治做好宵夜带着酒，和往常一样给他送过去。索隆夜里一般不会锻炼，因为娜美骂他喘气声音太大，吵得她睡不着。  
虽然那一次是因为索隆伤的太重还硬要锻炼，娜美为了他能好好养伤才无理狂怒。  
不过，嘛，娜美做什么都是对的。——山治。  
索隆坐在地板上喝酒，他平时不是喝酒就是睡觉，明明酒瘾不算大，不过海贼爱喝酒并不是什么缺点。海贼就是这么一群为所欲为的家伙啊。  
“吃吧。”山治点了一根烟坐在旁边。  
他偶尔会在这里等着索隆吃完，索隆不像路飞胃口大到可怕，他吃东西又快又凶，在厨师眼里反而就是对美味的肯定。  
山治很喜欢看见别人吃饭时候满足的样子，那会让他的内心充满快乐。  
果然索隆端起来开始吃饭，他吃饭的时候不会喝酒，一口酒都不喝。偶尔山治会在他的饭里放刀片，不过他也不在乎。  
今晚的宵夜里没有刀片。  
吃完饭山治端着盘子要下去，关门的时候看见角落里好像随随便便掖了一张纸。他没多想，随手拿过来打开，出乎意料的，竟然是他在和之国时候的通缉令。  
说真的，画得丑爆了！  
明明索隆的通缉令就好像帅到不像他本人，自己的就是那么狂放的画风！他山治这辈子都肯定和画通缉令的人有仇。  
“啊，你喜欢就拿走吧。”  
“我才不喜欢这玩意！丑死了！”山治非常愤怒。  
“那就留下，别乱丢。”索隆伸手拿过去，折好又掖回去。  
“什么啊，绿藻头竟然喜欢搜集通缉令吗？幸亏我们只有十个人，不然你得睡在通缉令堆里吧哈哈哈！”  
“不会的。”索隆平静道。  
“也是，已经到了这个赏金数字，海军也不一定会再往上增加了。我们的赏金越高就说明他们越废物啊。”山治难得赞同索隆的观点。  
“不，我的意思是，不可能会有那么多张。”  
“？”山治一瞬间没有转过来，索隆的意思和他说的不是一个意思吗？  
“我吃完了，你快走吧，不要打扰我。”索隆开始下逐客令。  
又是不欢而散。  
5  
不知道是什么原因，山治竟然有点失眠。  
旁边路飞和乌索普的呼噜声已经唱起了交响乐，布鲁克和甚平也已经睡着，弗兰奇可能今晚还要在他的房间里研究发明，乔巴在梦里好像还在吃东西——都被路飞带坏了。  
他仰躺在床上望着窗户外面的海天，夜色里一切都分不清楚，星光与海波相衬托，一望无际的大海上仿佛只有他们几个人。  
真是孤独的感觉。  
他抬起头垫在后脑勺下，被脖子上的短发扫过有些痒，他又想起来头发的事情。  
其实头发的长短并不是很重要的事情，乔巴问了那是因为他是一个心思细腻又为别人处处着想的好医生，人外表的变化有时间也意味着心理，医生负责的并不只是身体的健康。  
而且头发这种事，这艘船上恐怕只有自己最在意。布鲁克只要保证自己的爆炸头就心满意足，其他人恐怕剪成秃头也不会觉得不自在。  
啊，绿藻头不能剪，他剪掉了那该失去多少乐趣。  
山治又像之前一样思维最后跑在了索隆的绿色头发上。他对甚平说的都是实话，绿头发真的太扎眼了，尤其是绿色短发，他真的没有见过有谁的头发能像索隆的一样，那么绿，那么那么地像一颗大绿藻。  
在人群里一眼就能看见。  
这也是他为什么每次都能把索隆在岛上找到的原因。  
不过有时候他站在树林里自己竟然还能找到就很离谱。  
自己竟然已经成了绿藻头的探测仪么？  
烦。  
不想让这颗绿藻充满自己的脑子，他的脑子里应该全都是可爱的lady。  
可爱的lady为什么都觉得索隆可靠么？明明是个肌肉白痴，除了打架一无是处。  
无礼，粗鲁，像野兽一样。  
但确实也是有他自己的魅力啊。山治这么想，翻了一个身，索隆当然是有他的优点的，但是他的优点和自己有什么关系？臭绿藻踢爆他！  
每天都守在厨房外面想偷酒，比路飞还雷打不动。还在梅丽的时候山治就发现了，每天晚上他收拾厨房的时候索隆都在外面等着，好像就为了确认自己什么时候离开一样。如果不是酒没有少过，他肯定要踢爆绿藻头这个臭混蛋。  
一开始相处的不还算不错么，到底是从什么时候开始他们就这么没完没了的吵架？幸亏是自己，不然别人还不一定有这个体力和他胡闹。  
真是野兽一样的肌肉白痴男人啊。  
6  
山治明白索隆那天晚上说的话是在又一次索隆守夜的时候，三年的时间让他们有了足够的默契，安静的吃饭，吃饭的时候山治会看着索隆，也有时候不看，会看着天上的星星。  
海风吹着他的衬衫和发丝，他站靠在那儿，身材修长挺拔，腰又细又韧，索隆比认识人都知道他的腰多么有力，不然没法踢出来那么强硬的踢技。  
这个时候他就会盯着山治的背影看，一开始是无意识的，后来意识到的时候他接受的也很快。厨子当然是好厨子，做饭好吃，能喂饱路飞，还能打架，打起来凶狠的不得了，叼着烟有点吊儿郎当，明明是个年轻人偏偏想装成大人的样子，圈圈眉当然好玩，他第一次见到这样好玩的眉毛，让他忍不住一天好奇很多遍：真的不是画上去的吗？  
厨子还有别的优点，和他灿烂的金发一样，是个阳光一样的人，会照顾人，体贴入微，会开解人，一眼就能看穿别人心里的忧愁。谈到梦想的时候眉飞色舞，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就好像另一处的大海，让人沉沦。  
他当然也让人讨厌，白痴又花痴。说什么骑士道，尊重女生就不要把她们当做弱者看待啊！这种臭厨子如果遇见古伊娜，怕是一剑就砍死了。  
不过说到最后，驱使他更近一步的是厨子那无法隐藏的牺牲癖，这个人究竟有什么狗屁问题，牺牲自己这种事好像上瘾一样，只要认定了一个人，为那个人牺牲自己的一切。他也会为了伙伴牺牲，但那是在不得不放弃的时候，可厨子就好像随时带着那个选项……他到底会不会珍惜自己？  
这个想法让索隆非常的生气，又非常的无力。  
他们都是内心坚定的人，他又有什么资格去对伙伴指手画脚？他又不是娜美那个魔女！  
又一阵海风，卷起来高高的浪花，水汽扑上来，笼罩在山治身上，凉凉的水花让他忍不住笑起来，真是好看的一个人。  
索隆决定不再隐藏自己的心思，他们有无数的冒险在前面，生死之间多意外，这样的笑脸他想常常看见。  
他站起来，走过去。瞭望台不算特别大，他很快就走到山治身后，冰凉的海风吹在他脸上。山治察觉到，却没动，索隆不是背后偷袭的人，而且他们现在又没有打架的理由。  
“你看那里，有条鱼一直在出来换气。”山治指了指不远处，月光碎成一片，波光粼粼的海面上哪里能看得见偶尔浮起来的鱼？  
“鱼还要换气么。”  
“当然了，鱼和鱼是不一样的，有的鱼也需要氧气。”山治咬着烟笑嘻嘻，他那么放松又那么自在快乐。  
索隆看着他，他们之间的距离很近，但又不特别近，在他们一开始还没有针锋相对的时候他们常常是这样的距离。一伸手就能触碰到。  
“你的头发……”索隆本想坦白说那天给你剪头发的是我，那几天看你一直在摸头发，是不是剪的不够好。但他刚开个头，山治就目光灼灼地看着他，“是不是长了？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“乔巴说比我以前长，我感觉没什么不一样。但还是很不爽。”山治随手摸了一把，他这几天实际上已经快忘了，但提起来还是会想起来。  
“不爽？”  
“因为不确定啊，不确定的东西就好像水面上的浮标，不知道有没有鱼要上钩，所以非常在意。”  
“你可以问我。”  
“问你什么？”山治斜着眼看他，这是他习惯性的挑衅，“你有眼睛看吗？绿藻？”  
但这次索隆没有回应他的挑衅，他抬起手摸在了山治的后脑上，柔软又舒服的头发充满了他的掌心。山治愣住了，唇间那没有点燃的烟都掉了下去。  
“我可以摸。”索隆简短地说，然后一点一点地靠近他的脸。  
太近了……吧。  
山治心里这么想，臭绿藻头要做什么？他要做什么？这也太诡异了！这个场景好熟悉，可是为什么好违和！  
很轻的一个吻落在山治的脸上，非常小心翼翼。  
山治一瞬间想到，这一幕该发生在他和lady之间！此时此刻却是和索隆在这儿！  
“你，你……你……”山治竟然舌头打结。  
“我一直想摸摸你的头发，看起来很软，又好像金子。也许能卖钱。”索隆说了一个不算笑话的笑话，“后来我摸到了，真的很软，像丝绸一样，手感真好。”  
“不……”我为什么要在这儿听你夸奖我的头发？  
“等等，你摸到了？你什么时候摸到的？你晚上偷摸我？！”山治突然愤怒。  
“我又不是变态！”索隆也涨红了脸，“之前，就前几天，你剪头发。”  
“什么？不是乌索普吗？是你这个绿藻头？难怪！难怪！”山治想做出一系列负面评价，但他不合时宜的想起来那天温暖的风和阳光，那只穿梭在他头发里的手，不算熟练但足够细致的过程，索隆的确是认真在做。  
“是不是很舒服。”索隆勾着嘴唇笑起来，那天厨子都眯起眼了，就好像一只猫被摸顺了毛，他如果敢说不舒服，那一定就是口是心非。  
“哼，还行吧。是你的话勉强及格吧。”山治撇过头敷衍道。  
“哈哈哈。”索隆开心地笑起来。  
山治转过头看他，那三滴金色的耳坠晃晃荡荡，竟然有种难言的美。  
山治喜欢美丽的东西，这从他平时的穿衣打扮和其他事情上全都可以看出来，他的食物都那么美，他调酒也学的很好。如果他是一个女生，没有人会怀疑他的化妆水平。  
虽然这艘船上的女生也都不化妆。  
“喜欢？”索隆抬手弹了弹自己的耳坠，换来山治一个吐槽。他们还是那个姿势靠在一起，山治没有躲，索隆也没有再迫近，这个距离两个人都很舒服，就好像一切刚刚好。  
“你藏了多少通缉令？”山治忽然想到这件事。他有点想确认一下自己的猜测。  
“这得问你自己，你有多少通缉令。”  
“你确实是一个变态。”虽然没有夜里偷偷摸他，但偷偷藏他的通缉令一样变态。  
索隆只是笑。  
喜欢一个人就是这样，想靠近，想守护，有关他的任何事情都充满了好奇，所有的东西都想收藏，放在宝箱里做一辈子的珍宝。  
后来他们接吻了，山治被他吻得脸发红，推开他的时候，索隆很恶劣地说：“人和人也是不一样的，有的人接吻都得特意换气。”  
山治终于知道，他和索隆不可能不继续打架。  
索隆心情当然非常好，他也再也不用接受布鲁克那诡异的目光还有罗宾突如其来，意味深长的笑！  
他可以光明正大地宣布山治是他的了。  
虽然可能会继续挨揍。  
不过也不失为一种情趣。


End file.
